Even if only in death
by Loverly Light
Summary: After being separated from her for so long, Colonel needs to choose: to stay with the girl he loves, or return from deletion? ColonelXSerenade. Volume 13 of the manga spoilers.


Disclaimer: Do you _really _have to post this at the start of every single fic? Oh well. (sigh) I don't own Rockman, Capcom does.

Even if only in death …

Colonel stared at his hands… and right through them. It was certainly different, being nothing but remnant data. Was this the navi equivalent to being dead? Somehow, Colonel doubted the situation for humans were quite the same.

Glancing around, he saw one or two other data fragments such as himself. Suddenly, a face very familiar to him nearby.

"Serenade!" Colonel was shocked. He had never hoped, never dared to dream he would see her again. The girl who was his only equal. The ruler who sacrificed her life in a last-ditch attempt to protect the world. The friend he had fallen in love with. The reason he, normally cool and collected, hated Bass with a passion, nearly blinding him into refusing the world the only chance of being saved.

"Colonel…?" Serenade's face lit up as much as a transparent fragment's face could light up. "I…" Her eyes watered slightly, extremely emotional for her, granted, but then again, she was once again able to interact with the one most important navi in her life. She and Colonel could always talk about anything, and often sparred together. He was the only one who could break through her generally detached disposition, and vice versa. She had watched over him ever since Bass had killed her, hoping to protect the man she loved in some way.

"What's going on?" Colonel asked, always needing to be aware of the situation.

"Megaman and Bass are going up against the Cybeast together. They need help, though." Serenade quickly went down to business, no matter how joyous she was over this reunion, saving the world had to come first.

"Our help, then?"

Serenade nodded. "I have to go to Bass now." The Lord of the Undernet turned away from her best friend and began to float quickly away.

"Will he always keep taking you away from me…?" Colonel murmured under his breath, the words not meant to reach the girl's ears. Serenade heard anyway, though, and turned back towards him. Approaching quickly, she pressed her lips against the other's lips. They stayed that way for but a moment, but it was all Colonel needed. Serenade smiled softly.

"Let's go save the world, then…"

Colonel nodded, and both parted their separate ways. Colonel's thought, however, drifted more towards Serenade then the fate of the world.

_Do I really want things to go back to reality? Back to where Serenade is dead? I might be dead now, but at least now I'm finally with her…_

The face of Serenade pervaded his mind, but surrounded by it were the faces of the navi's and humans he held dear. Baryl, Iris, Tomahawkman, Lan, Megaman… The Serenade in his thoughts smiled her serene smile once more at him. A soft smiled then played on his own lips.

_I understand, Serenade…_

Colonel rushed at once towards the fight between Megaman and the Cybeast.

_I can't sacrifice the world to stay with you, that sacrifice isn't mine to give._

_But know this… if I could, I would. I would give anything to stay by your side…_

* * *

The world slowly faded back to normal. Colonel watched as he and the other forms around him were pulled out of the hazy world they were in. He caught a glimpse of Serenade for the first time since they had parted. She had a small smile on her face, and tears welled in her eyes as a look of farewell. Colonel reached out an arm to her, unable to reach her. She shook her head slightly. That movement portrayed all she needed to say. "Go back there. That's where you belong, not with me." 

Colonel shook his head fiercely. He held conflicting emotions inside him. He wanted to stay here with Serenade more then anything, but he had a duty to Baryl, and to everyone…

Now he was halfway into the real world. Suddenly he found Baryl standing in front of him. He had a slight smile on his face.

"You don't have to come back, Colonel. Stay with her if you wish." Colonel's eyes widened slightly to show his surprise. Serenade's head shot up, surprise, disbelief and longing on her face. Colonel lowered his head, all visible of his face was a small smile.

"Thank you, Baryl." He turned towards the girl he loved, and stretched out his hands. Finally able to touch, Serenade rushed forward, and clasped his hands in hers. He pulled her close into an embrace as the last bits of their data faded away.

_Even if only in death, I am finally with you now._

* * *

Authors notes: Yes. I say Serenade is a girl. Anyway... There are plenty of people who like ForteXSerenade, and those who like MeijinXSerenade. Both those pairings are fine, and I actually like them, but it's dissapointing I haven't seen any ColonelXSerenade. If you base most of your fandom of this series on the manga, which is where Serenade shows up the most, ColonelXSerenade I believe actually makes the most sense. Also, when I (finally!) bought and read volume 13 of the manga (Which is amazingly wonderful, by the way) I was really inspired to write this fic, which made me happy, since, as I said, I really like ColonelXSerenade.

Oh yes, though probably no one is reading this part, did I do a good job with the rating? I wasn't sure, seeing as it has to do with death, er, "deletion". If I messed up, please tell me. I'm horrible with stuff like that.


End file.
